


A Piece of your Heart

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Written for caught in your spell flash comp hosted by Dumbledore’s Armada discord. My prompt was Draconifors.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 51
Collections: Caught In Your Spell Comp - Dumbledore's Armada





	A Piece of your Heart

Dragons and magic have always been tied together. Long ago, before the creatures, we're locked up. The chains of their bondage limited both them and magic, though wizards didn’t believe it. Jailers always tended to believe that they were in the right; though the prisoners surely never felt that way. 

His mother once told him at the beginning of time that dragons were the ones who had given them magic, blessing those they deemed worthy of it.

Looking back, it was one of the only happy times of his life, besides now. He would curl into his mother’s side in the armchair by the fire. Eileen would smoke cigarettes, the grey-blue smoke swirling around them like dancing fairies. She would tell him about the family neither of them was a part of and the magical world itself. Half of them had turned out to be lies, but Severus did treasure those stories and the memories of her.

Eileen Prince hadn’t been a saint, but she wasn’t exactly a sinner either. His mother was a person, and in the end, that is all that mattered. Hermione stood next to him, leaning into his shoulder. The two of them had gotten together on a whim, though doing so meant they didn’t have time to overthink it. It just happened, conversations about books and potions turned to talks about what they wanted in life.

And then they ended up in bed together. In a way, the rest was history. Packing up his childhood home, these haunted halls, 

“What is that?” Hermione asked, pointing in a vague direction.

“Where?” Severus asked her, holding his wand straight out. Spying wasn’t something that washed away, even with time. He began looking around from where the possibly imaginary sound came from. Spinner’s End was empty now beyond piles of boxes, the things of his life lived within these walls.

Severus saw it. Something seemed straight of his childhood, the sight of her, cut like a knife. The small Welsh Green was his first friend long before he had met Lily Evans. The creature had been his secret keeper and his closest companion.

Claire was about the size of a mouse, sitting on a box, wings flapping ever so slightly. Her scales were green and reflected the light. She had not aged a day in the twenty years. It was to be expected though - it was magic that created her - magic that kept her alive. It was Eileen’s magic that had breathed life in Claire, which might be why, for many years, he had not seen her.

Feeling like he had swallowed a rock, Severus walked over to her; he held out his hand, showing he would not hurt the dragon. She climbed on.

“Bloody hell,” he hissed. “Did you have to do that?”

Claire stared at him, her gaze vaguely reminding Severus of his mother. Her jade green eyes were almost saying  _ yes, actually I did. _ She bit him.

“Why is there a bloody dragon, even a small one in your home?” Hermione hissed, taking one step back. “I didn’t even think it was legal to own them!”

“It’s not, actually, at least the full-sized ones.” Severus mused, turning to Hermione. “But, she’s not anymore a dragon than I was a good Professor.”

“You weren’t that bad,” she murmured, tugging at her already wild curls. “What is it then? And where did it come from?”

“I am shocked that you don't. It's an interesting piece of magic, he said. “Claire was created with a spell,  _ Draconifors _ , by my mother what feels like a lifetime ago, when I was a child.”

Severus could feel his mother’s magic just under the surface, thrumming, presence still there after all these years. It should not be the case, if what Tobias had told him was true. Claire should have turned back into the pebble she had been - if Eileen Prince was dead. The thought that should have been his first hit him like a ton of bricks. His mother was alive!

The dragon climbed up his shirt and sat on his shoulder.

“That’s an odd spell,” Hermione said, reaching out for Severus. “I think, though that’s what they used during the Triwizard Tournament.”

Severus said nothing staring out the window onto the dirty street outside of his home.

“Earth to Severus?” she muttered, waving her hand in his face. “Love, what’s wrong?”

Her words bounced off him like raindrops, barely sinking in. Hermione pulled Severus close, kissing his cheek.

“Are you okay?”

“She’s alive,” Severus whispered, hoarsely. “My mother is alive.”

“I thought she passed away while you were still at Hogwarts?” Hermione asked, staring at him with her warm brown eyes. 

“So did I or at least that’s what my father told me,” he said, and wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her close. “I need to go and find her. I just have to.”

“I will go with you.”

“No.”

“Yes, I will,” she snapped at him, but then quickly softened. “Part of making a life together, is being there for one another through everything, no matter how hard it may be. I love you, and that means being there through thick and thin.”

Hermione took Severus’ hands into her own.

Severus took every single detail of her in. Her chocolate coloured eyes, her slightly upturned nose, her warm brown skin, her lip that she looked as if she was trying to chew her way through it. No matter the bravado she seemed to possess just a few months ago. This was the woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, Hermione was his everything. His balance.

“Yes, you can go with me,” Severus said. “I shouldn’t have expected anything less.”

The little dragon flew off his shoulder and to Hermione’s hand. It felt like his mother was accepting her, in a way. 

“She’s beautiful,” Hermione said. 

  
“Not as beautiful as you,” he said, and then kissed her. Acceptance and love was the  _ real _ magic. 


End file.
